lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Fastnesses
The Fastnesses is a TV show by 1001 Spears. Background The terrible Trolls and Skeleton Warriors are against the humans in constant warfare. But when the Dwarfs arrive, will things change for the better? The worse? At all? Cast * Steve Buscemi as King Antonio B'rge * Hale Berry as Queen B'rge * TBA as Prince B'rge * Zendaya as Princess B'rge * Skylanderlord3 as Hatad'g * Robert Downey Junior as Sir Arnold B'rge * Elyar as Sir Matt Gladius * Justin Long as Sir Rex Swift * Kieran Culkin as Sir Hayden Lukewarm * Luke Evans as Sir Muirenn Ó Dubhthaigh * Johnny Depp as Merlin the Magical * Thomas Middleditch as Squire Terence * Mike Shinoda as Bullock the Baneful * Keira Knightley as Beck Graves * Marshall Allman as King Hogarth of the Trolls * Sean Marquette as Rocketh the Ripp'r * Devin Bostick as Bale the Ballistic * Ben Affleck as King Arthur * Joel Egerton as Black Knight * Michael Keaton as The Crusader * Diego Luna as Conquistador Lopez * James Corden as Don Quixote Episodes Season One * The Squires * The Knighting * The Deep Wild'r * The T'rt'ore Che'bur * The Squaring * Battle'h of Coronet Castle * Attack't on Skeleton Tow'er * Combat at the Trolls' F'or't * That Gent'rot Hall * Dwarves' Mineth * Did Trap in a Stronghold * Don Quixote * Conqusitad'r Assistance * King Arthur and the F'restmen * A Calleth to Arms * F'rbidden F'rest * Siege of Arthur's F'rtess * Coronet Sabotage * The Fastnesses * The Final Battleth Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Female peasants wear corsets, which expose their arms, upper back, and cleavage. * Male characters talk of "sowing their oats". Violence & Gore * The premise of the show is a fantasy-based medieval conflict. As such, multiple instances of violence occur. * Humans battle against trolls and skeleton warriors. Not much dismemberment or blood is depicted. * In one battle, a viking skeleton divides a knight in two (blood mist is depicted). * The monsters burn down a chapel; a fleeing squire is crushed under the cross. * A dragon attacks Coronet Castle; Arnold punctures it through the head with his long sword (blood wafts out). * Another dragon burns the cavalry in a later episode (charred corpses are depicted). * A beast attacks a mead hall; some are gored through the mouth by his claws, others stabbed through the stomach. Matt chops the beast's forearm off, killing it. * In a dramatic scene during the season finale, Swift is impaled by a cutlass (he removes it and survives). Profanity * Some medieval profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Characters drink mead to the point of getting drunk and puking at the mead hall before the beast attacks. * A tipsy man waves a bottle of mead to other peasants in a village; a child swallows some, but spits it out. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The scenes detailed in Violence & Gore may frighten younger viewers. * The beast appears scary and hideous, with razor sharp fangs and puss oozing out of it. Trivia * It is technically a medieval centered show, but is fantasy based, a la Lord of the Rings. * Another medieval-themed show by 1001 Spears is coming in 2019. Tropes * Animal Motifs: Downplayed; the Coronet Knights sport lions on their shields, but this is historically accurate, as the shields for different kingdoms had different animals so they could tell each other apart. * BFS: Downplayed; Lords wields the largest and shiniest (Cool Sword) blades in the series, but they are still at a realistic size and wielded with a plausible two handed style. * Cool Horse: The various factions all have unique horse armor at their disposal. * Cool Ship: The Skeletal Ship and the Troll Battleship are classic viking scows, but overall amazing. * Dragon Rider: Bullock's skeleton warriors ride black dragons, while the Coronet knights ride green ones; however, the trope is Downplayed in that they are dropped off by the dragons before combat. * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: Zigzagged; while the Coronet kingdom is an ordinary western European kingdom, the skeleton warriors, trolls, and dwarfs prove to be anything but normal. * The Good King: Although it all depends on your view of who is good or bad, King B'rge tends to fall into "heroic" territory. * Public-Domain Character: Robin Hood joins the Coronet kingdom, and Don Quixote gets his own episode. * Red and Black and Evil All Over: Bullock's robes, cloak, and wizard hat qualify, as does his dragon. * Shown Their Work: Granted, there is a lot of fantastical elements present in the show, but all of the architectural, ship, siege engine and weaponry designs are period-accurate. * Token Evil Teammate: Robin Hood is a robber who is loyal to the Coronets, however, unlike most of his depictions, here he is depicted as an actual accomplice and the knights keep their distance from him. Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:The Fastnesses Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2018 Category:Medieval Fiction Category:March